


[all红]八月正值热恋（一）

by short_snake



Series: 八月 [1]
Category: all红, 哥红, 炸红, 见红, 贺红
Genre: M/M, 高亮大写的慎入！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_snake/pseuds/short_snake
Summary: 此文为all红，人物属于old 先abo请慎入，注意避雷，有ooc设定莫关山为o，平时的信息素味道和发情期时的不同（平时冷薄荷，发情橘子）贺天为a，烟草味；贺呈为a，白兰地味；展正希为a，汽水味；见一为b。





	[all红]八月正值热恋（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为all红，人物属于old 先  
> abo请慎入，注意避雷，有ooc
> 
> 设定莫关山为o，平时的信息素味道和发情期时的不同（平时冷薄荷，发情橘子）  
> 贺天为a，烟草味；贺呈为a，白兰地味；展正希为a，汽水味；见一为b。

八月，炎炎夏日，家对于学生党来说就是一个完美的避暑山庄，空调，冷饮，冰淇淋，美滋滋的宅生活。

沙发上的贺天懒洋洋翘着腿放到面前的桌子上，吹着客厅的空调，左手里抱着一盘水果，右手拿着遥控器不断换着台，大爷般的享受生活。

可惜这种享受不属于莫关山。

额上的汗一直密密麻麻汇聚成河似的不断滴落着，落入胸口沾湿了衣襟。莫关山无暇腾出手去擦掉这些细密的汗水，熟练的翻炒着锅铲，在这闷热的厨房里唯一的能获得一丝丝凉快就是打开的窗户偶尔吹来的热风。

没办法，寄人篱下，任劳任怨。他负责两餐，贺天负责给钱，各取所需。

“小莫仔，煮好了吗？苹果吃完了。”贺大爷咬着苹果含糊不清冲厨房喊。

“卧槽！你他妈是倒进去吃的苹果吗！”三分钟前切的两个苹果，吃完了才有鬼，也不怕噎死。

在贺天夺命连环催促下，莫关山还是有条不紊将全部菜炒好，除了不小心放多了盐。

刚摆好菜，贺呈也刚好回来，将手上的袋子放到了桌上，走进厨房就看见莫关山盛菜的背影。白色背心早被汗液浸湿，紧密的贴合将那人姣好的身材勾勒出来，不知是厨房过于闷热，还是眼前人过于火热，若隐若现的肉体让贺呈呼吸一滞。

察觉到丝丝缕缕的alpha信息素试图侵入，莫关山吓得回头就看见贺呈墨色的眼眸染上了几分情欲，手撑着后方的桌子勉强站稳了身体，那人却还不自知的释放着信息素，整个狭小的空间充斥着白兰地的香味，不断刺激着莫关山，说实话，他到现在还是有点害怕贺呈。

“呈哥，我先回去了。”强忍着自己身体里即将破蛹而出的omega信息素，莫关山不敢再停留片刻，捂着脖子逃似的离开了贺天的家。

直到离远了，莫关山再也支持不住，清香的橘子信息素立刻向着四面八方散开，发情期被提前诱发。莫关山跌坐在地上的那刻想起了医生的话。

“你的发情期已经极度不稳定，你的身体不能再使用抑制剂了，尽快找个alpha照顾你吧，再这样下去你可能不能生育。”

这应该算是报应了吧。

思绪混乱，急促的喘息，染红的眼角，飙升的体温，都在彰显着自己是个急需得到疼爱的omega。而落单的omega必然吸引着四周单身的alpha，被抱起的那一刻，身体本能搂紧微凉的躯体，莫关山想，这次真的完了。

展正希已经做出最大的忍耐不让自己被旁边见一抱着的发情omega干扰。眉头锁紧，平日冷静的模样不再，没想到莫关山的影响这般的大，他牛仔裤下隐藏的都有了抬头的苗头。

跟展正希处于水深火热的境地不同，见一作为beta闻不到一切的信息素，倒没有信息素影响的烦恼。不过怀里的人像小猫一样蹭在自己的胸膛，隐忍的细微喘息传到耳朵里倒像是催情剂，他可是也有欲望的人呐。也许是起了逗弄的心思，原本搂在肋骨的手悄然滑向了胸膛，坏心眼的揉按了几下乳首。

“唔...”过于粘腻的声音一出，展正希和见一身形一顿，帐篷的起势越来越高，不禁加快了步伐将人送去医院。

 

空气中两股强势的alpha信息素碰撞在一起，白兰地和烟草在空气中迅速暴涨，四周的玻璃被震得作响，似乎要有一场一触即发的争斗。

“你对他做了什么！”贺天抓着贺呈的领子。双手被拂开，贺呈并不打算回答的态度，更是让贺天暴怒。“你休想动他一根头发。”

大门被重重的关上，贺呈才抚平了衣领坐到了沙发上，桌子上的袋子装了三个三明治，贺呈拿起咬下了一大口，眯起了双眼，原来是omega吗？

贺天到了楼下没看到莫关山的身影，倒是捕捉到一股不起眼的橘子信息素，寻着气味来到最浓郁的地方，空无一人。

混杂在于此的还有一股汽水的信息素，贺天所熟悉的alpha味道。

展正希，他来这里干什么。

 

“他不能再使用抑制剂了。”护士摇摇头看着展正希，然后离开了病房。

意味很明显，莫关山需要alpha，而唯一的alpha就只有他展正希。

展正希看了看满脸潮红，难耐夹着被子扭动着身体的莫关山，又看了看一直望着自己的见一。

“我如果是alpha，我肯定会咬。”见一摸着莫关山的额头。

像是下定了决心，展正希将人拉到了怀里，莫关山闻到了身上人的信息素，埋在颈边贪婪吸取着那人的气味，舌头细细舔弄着，无师自通，身体带来了最原始的欲望，渴求着疼爱。

清凉的汽水包围着omega，安抚着怀里躁动不安的人，莫关山越发软成一滩水，alpha灼热的呼吸打在后颈，莫关山瑟缩了一下，尖利的虎牙厮磨了一番腺体，才强硬的张口咬下去，注入自己的信息素。

莫关山乖乖缩在展正希的怀里感受着信息素的融合，发情热得到了缓解，才回笼了一丝理智。

他狼狈的模样全被看到了吧，莫关山松开捏着衣角的手，不愿抬头，小声道了谢。

展正希看着难得示弱变得温和的人，身上沾染着自己的气息，空气里还有未散去的融合味道，一种不知从何而来的满足让展正希心里一阵悸动。

橘子汽水，在这个夏天开始发酵。


End file.
